Waiting For Your Call
by tomyfavoriteliar
Summary: Jude is making music she always dreamed of in London. But then she gets a phone call from home that changes everything.
1. Waiting For Your Call

"Hello?" Jude answered her phone.

"Jude. It's Darius."

"Darius? What's going on?" Jude asked with surprise.

"Jude... There's been an accident."

"Accident? What kind of accident?"

"It's about Sadie. She was in a car accident last night."

Jude dropped the phone.

* * *

Jude ran down the escalator and ran out the airport gates.

She was running through people and over all sorts of things.

She saw Jamie's car.

She ran towards it and got in the passenger seat.

"Jamie. How is she? What happened?" Jude asked, out of breath.

Jamie sat quietly and turned towards Jude.

She saw tears streaming down his face.

"Jamie..."

"She didn't make it-. She didn't make it, Jude."

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Thanks, Jamie." Mr.Harrison spoke quietly as Jamie laid Jude down on her bed.

Jude opened her eyes and sat up quickly, gasping in a way.

"Wait. Wait. No. Mother fu-" Jude got up off the bed.

Jamie stopped.

"Jude you need to calm down. Sit down."

"No. You don't tell me what to do, Jamie."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sadie."

"Jude. What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's not dead! She's not!"

"Jude. She's gone. She died this morning."

"No! I still feel her around. She's here! I promise! She's here." Jude tried to push through Jamie.

"Jude. Jude. Please." Jamie felt close to tears.

"Jamie! Wait! No. Stop!"

Jamie just grabbed her and held on.

"Shhhhhhh." Jamie said.

Jude had no choice, she gave in and gave to.

Her knees went weak, and she leaned on Jamie.

A few hours later, Jude looked through the drawers in her old room.

And smiled when she found the pictures she was looking for.

She'd been away from home for almost 6 months.

London had been the adventure of a life time.

But, it'd never been so hard to write.

Where was her inspiration?

Across the ocean, around the world in Canada.

Tommy.

She'd never written a song with out him in mind.

Now all she had were the pictures on her phone.

She looked through the pictures in her lap.

And there was one of her and Tommy at her first album release party.

She smiled at their smiling faces.

What a memory.

She missed Tommy so much.

Some nights she couldn't sleep, just because she couldn't decide to pick up her phone and call him or not.

Then she looked up and he was there.

She blinked quickly and looked at the picture.

Then back up.

Nope. This wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

It was Tommy.


	2. I'm Sick, Call

Jude just stared.

She couldn't believe this wasn't another dream or fantasy.

He was here.

Tommy let out a nervous cough.

"Um... I knew you were going to do it anyways so..." Tommy took out a few liquor bottles out of the bag he had been holding.

"I figure that you might as well have company."

Jude let out a nervous laugh and pulled out the bottle of tequila she had stashed behind her pillow.

"Dad's liquor cabniet." She smiled.

Tommy smiled at her and pulled out a few shot glasses.

Words caught in her throat.

And all she could do was think.

She left him here, heart broken.

Why was he being so nice?

"Cheers." Tommy said as he picked up the two filled shot glasses.

"Cheers." Jude said and downed hers.

Tommy took his shot and started to fill more.

"So? How have you been Jude?" Tommy asked and then downed another.

"Um... I've been... Um." Should she tell him how miserable she's been with out him?

"I've been fine." She stated.

"Wrote a lot of new songs." Lies. She'd written 4 songs in about 6 months.

"That's cool. How's the album coming along?" Tommy asked.

"Fine. Since 'My return' went platnium, I've just been staying at the studio a lot. Living the rockstar life."

Jude picked up a shot glass and took a shot and then quickly took another.

"I'm a light weight. I'm gonna be so gone." Jude laughed.

"Haha. That's okay." Tommy smiled.

They kept talking and drinking for hours.

And later, they were both too drunk to stand.

Jude tried to get up but fell down laughing.

"That ain't gonna work." Jude laughed.

"Ain't?" Tommy cracked up at her.

Jude rolled over and lay next to Tommy.

And his drunken mind couldn't funtion correctly enough.

So he did the only thing he thought was right.

He held her.

They both breathed in, missing the feeling.

"Joo-ude." Tommy slurred.

"Yeaah?" Jude asked.

"Why did you leave me?" Tommy asked.

"Because. I thought that- I need-ed to face things alone."

"You thou-ght?"

They was quiet.

"Jude. Tell me. You thought you wanted to be alone?"

Still silence.

Tommy turned her over to see that she had passed out.

He sighed and kissed her head, and turned her back over where he could hold her.

"I missed you, Jude. It's hard for my heart to beat when it feels like it's a world away. You're my heart." Tommy finsihed and closed his eyes.

And Jude opened hers.

The only thing she thought was logical was to ask passed out when he asked that question.

How could she answer it?

But it had all worked out.

And Tommy was holding her.

The feeling she'd craved for 6 months now.


	3. I'm Angry, Call

Tommy opened his eyes.

He was clothed.

That was good, he guessed.

He didn't destroy the room.

Another plus.

Maybe they just drank.

If he had admitted his feelings, they would have either had sex or he would have destroyed the room if she let him down.

He walked around the room, and saw the stack of photos Jude had taken out.

He started to look through them.

Mostly of Jude and Sadie.

Poor, poor saide. Tommy thought.

He had done his fair share of crying when he found out.

He wasn't good with loosing people.

Ever since his dad's death.

And then Angie.

And now... Sadie.

He kept looking through the pictures and he started seeing ones of Jude and himself.

He almost wanted to cry again.

This year had been a hard one on him.

Jude left him, His mom went in a home, Sadie died... He started thinking.

He felt tears start to come.

But he commanded himself to stop.

He wouldn't cry.

Not anymore.

But he missed her so much.

Nothing had ever felt so right when she was in his arms.

Jude turned over and yawned and then slowly opened her eyes.

She suddenly remember Tommy's confessions last night.

She remembered everything.

But did he?

"Hey." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Hey." Tommy replied, still a bit stirred from his thinkings.

"Come downstairs, I'll make you some coffee." Jude said motioning to the stairs.

"Not after the night we both had last night." Jude said in a friendly way.

The night we had? Tommy thought.

He must have done something.

But he nodded and followed Jude downstairs.

* * *

Jude handed Tommy a cup.

"Thanks." He said.

"So... Where's your dad?" Tommy asked.

"Making... Arrangements. I'm sure." Jude looked down.

Tommy sat closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled sadly at him.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." She said truthfully.

"I know. This is insane." Tommy replied.

"But... Even through everything. I'll- be here. I'll always be here, Jude." Tommy confessed.

Jude nodded sadly, "Ditto."

"So. Wanna hear a song?" Jude asked.

"I wrote it... A couple of months ago." She ended.

Tommy nodded.

She was ready to tell Tommy the way she felt in London.

* * *

Jude walked up the stairs and grabbed a chair in her room to sit in.

"I don't have my guitar... I left it in London. I don't have anything actually. I left on the first flight." Jude confessed.

"Mine's in the car. I'll go get it." Tommy said.

And a few minutes later he returned with a guitar and a pick.

"Thanks." Jude smiled nervously.

"Breath." Tommy joked.

She smiled sadly, "It's been hard to."

Tommy questioned what that meant and Jude started to strum.

"_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry,  
Call, I'm desperate for your voice.  
Listening to the song we used to sing.  
In the car, do you remember,  
Butterfly, Early Summer,  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet.  
Like when we would meet. _

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you._  
_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight._

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh,  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh.  
Cause every breath that you will take,  
When you are sitting next to me,  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
What's your? What's your?_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you.  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight._

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. _

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home._

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. _

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home _Jude finished.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight._

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you.  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight."_

"Jude... Wow." Tommy said atonised.

"So. What... Do you think?"

"I used to think... That I was dumb for waiting by my phone every night, waiting for you to call me." Tommy smiled at her.

"I've... Missed you so much." Jude nodded and started to cry.

"Now Sadie's gone. I feel like I've lost my heart." Jude looked up at him, thinking about his drunken confession.

"You're my heart too." Jude finished.

"Tommy... I love you. I love you." Jude sobbed.

"I can't live without my heart. But you had to understand. My music is... My heart beat. And... A-an. I." She couldn't talk anymore.

She sobbed.

"I miss Sadie... And I miss you. Why did I have to leave?" Jude sat down on the floor, she wasn't balanced enough to sit in a chair.

"Jude. Jude." Tommy held her.

"Your turn to understand, you're all I have left. And without you, I don't have music. No beat nor heart. It. Hurts to breathe with out a heart." Tommy felt tears on his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so-so-sorr-" Jude continued to sob.

Tommy held her close and with tears of his own and hers on his face he knew in the moment.

He couldn't live without her.


	4. I'm Desprate For You

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand, leading her to the car.

It had been a hard day, the hardest of her life.

She had buried her sister and left all there memories in the dirt her casket lie in.

"I'm depressed." She looked into Tommy's eyes went she sat in the back of the car.

"Me too. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling, Jude. Just say the word, I'll do anything for you. Anything you need." Tommy tried giving her hope.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay. Kiss me here." Jude pointed to her cheek.

Tommy kissed her cheek.

"And here." She pointed to her nose.

Tommy laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"And here." She pointed to her lips.

Tommy smiled. "I was waiting for this part."

Jude leaned into him.

He softly tilted her chin up so she could see his eyes.

"You know how much I love you?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Enough to get us I private car so I don't have to see my dad cry. And enough to kiss my nose?" Jude smiled a little.

"Well. Yes." Tommy chuckled.

"I love you enough, to kiss you like this." Tommy closed his eyes and slowly closed the gap between them and touched her lips to his softly, almost not touching, but brushing. He stayed that way for a moment before pressing his lips onto hers a little harder, breathing through his nose slowly, he sighed and parted from her.

Jude kept her eyes closed a while longer than opened them.

Now she knew, it couldn't be denied. She needed him.

**4 months later**

The police escorted Jude and Tommy through the crowd and helped them into the car.

She should have left like this the first time, it was her mistake.

She was incapable of living without her heart.

And she couldn't spent the rest of her waiting for his call.

She had to wait and see what their future together will bring.

And it might be a bumpy ride, but that was fine.

Because this time, she swore, she'd hold on for dear life.

**_The End._**


End file.
